


Cliff's Edge

by EctoHoltzmann



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoHoltzmann/pseuds/EctoHoltzmann
Summary: A Series of oneshots revolving around an established relationship between Erin and Holtzmann.





	1. Do It On My Workbench

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless Holtzbert Lovin'.  
> Yes this chapter title was a play off the SNL song "Do It On My Twin Bed" lol

The spark between them was immeasurable as their lips crashed together, flames being fanned in the pits of their very beings. What had started out slow and sweet was beginning to become something far rougher, far more urgent, as things were being knocked from the engineer's desk. When she didn't smell smoke, she deemed things weren't pertinent to her stopping her actions.

It had started soft, timid almost. Erin walking over to pull the engineer away from her project by the lapels of her denim lab coat, guiding her into a languid kiss. Nothing was said, the silence of the motion only punctuated by faint moans and gasps as the blonde found the physicist's top, playing with the buttons near her collar. The kiss had broken, eyes searching each other's expressions until a mutual agreement was reached. The engineer stooping just enough to lift Erin by her hips, depositing her on the workbench softly.

Holtzmann reached around the taller woman, clearing off a space as she gently found the physicist's pulse point, focusing with her lips before her hands finished what she started. Deft fingers made short work of the zipper of Erin's MIT hoodie, tossing it behind her before she carefully unbuttoned the older scientist's blouse. For once, she wasn't rash enough to pop them and damage the top. She could never damage Erin, she didn't want her recklessness to cause anything permanent to the physicist. She loved her too much to drag her down into that madness.

She eased the blouse from pale shoulders, Erin making easy work of the straps of Holtzmann's overalls as she did so, the purple fabric hanging low on her hips as she stepped between Erin's thighs. Fingertips ghosted over the older woman's collar and Holtzmann tilted her head as she felt familiar fingers thread in her blonde curls, gently urging her to continue. Not that she needed much of a prod in any direction. A sigh left her lips as her hair was tugged just enough to get her to open her eyes and look at Erin. That woman knew exactly how to drive her insane... well, more insane.

Holtzmann could feel Erin's other hand running along her exposed rib cage, her crop top riding up even more than normal as the physicist's legs wrapped around her waist. Erin was helped out of her top smoothly, left in her lace bra as Holtzmann tilted her head up and closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was quickly deepened, the gentleness replaced with something far more mercurial as the engineer leaned forward as she pulled off her lab coat, barely breaking the kiss to put it under Erin's head to use as a pillow as she was guided back to lay flat on the workbench. 

She smiled a little mischievously as she kissed and bit down the physicist's throat and collar, eliciting moans and small gasps as the engineer growled against her skin... Erin's fingernails raking red paths along her shoulders, successfully ridding Holtzmann of her green crop top. In retaliation, the smaller woman unbuttoned Erin's jeans, hooking her fingers in the waistband. She pulled them down and off with minimal assistance, leaving Erin's matching lace panties. She took a step back, watching as Erin propped herself up on her elbows, her expression on of pure desire. The engineer smirked, enjoying the sight of a nearly naked Erin Gilbert splayed out on her workbench. Finding it oddly appropriate. This is where she breaks down her projects.

**And she definitely intended to have Erin break and bend in her hands.**

She reached up, unpinning her blonde hair and running her fingers through it to loosen the locks before taking a knee and kissing along the inside of one of Erin's thighs, moving to give the other the same attention before traveling upwards. The sounds she pulled from Erin's throat only rivaled her own as the physicist found purchase in her curls, tightening her grip on the younger woman in anticipation. It didn't take long, the engineer's skilled hands traveling up the hook around the thin material guarding what she wanted, and gently slipping them down to rest on the floor. A hand traveled up and she leveled herself with Erin, kissing her deeply as she reached around to unclasp her bra, tossing it to the side. It didn't take long for her mouth to claim one of Erin's nipples, tongue swirling around the hardening nub before biting down just enough. Once the other breast was given it's attention as well, she kissed lower, her tongue paving a hot trail down Erin's skin. 

Erin whined slightly as Holtzmann took her time, kissing and sucking everywhere except where the taller woman wanted her most, the engineer kneading her thighs firmly. She planned on drawing this out longer, but a familiar voice issuing a half-strangle _"Jillian"_ was all it took for her to begin drawing out schematics with her tongue against the physicist's most sensitive region. Holtzmann became lost in her pattern, alternating stimuli and different intervals to keep the pleasure building. A moan escaped her throat and vibrated against Erin's clit as the older woman tugged on her blonde tresses firmly. She loved it. It drove Holtzmann mad.

She didn't want it to end.

As she swirled her tongue she looked up at Erin with desire-blown blue hues, the physicist arching towards her and up off the workbench as she threw her head back with pleasure. The sight was intoxicating... and she could feel herself growing wet as she watched Erin writhe a little more under her tongue. Erin's hips bucked slightly and a breathy groan escaped her as the engineer slipped one, then two, fingers inside of her girlfriend... curling her digits enough for the auburn-haired woman's grip to tighten almost painfully in her hair. But she loved it, knowing she could make Erin unravel so completely and jerk her hips as she came. Erin's body tightened around her digits, hot a slick as she called out _Jillian's_ name, righting her head one more to look down at the younger woman as she leveled herself with the physicist. Holtzmann still moved inside her, watching her expression change once more to that ethereal high the older woman seemed to ride just with her. She would draw out this feeling as long as she could for Erin.

When she removed her fingers, she did so slowly, but before she could clean them with a swipe of her tongue... Erin has grasped her hand, drawing the digits into her mouth and running her tongue along them. Erin removed them with a small pop, Holtzmann completely lost in her eyes. She held the physicist close, pressing a kiss to her auburn hair as Erin wrapped her legs around her hips once more, fighting to catch her breath. The blonde caught her own breath as well, resting her forehead against Erin's contently.


	2. Show You A Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtzmann realizes that Erin has never been taken out for a proper night on the town and aims to rectify this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2 of Show You A Good Time.

Holtzmann was staring down at her phone, having been texting Erin on and off throughout the day while the older woman was on her way back from visiting her parents. She had offered to go with her, but Erin had been adamant about broaching the subject that she was seeing someone (Holtzmann) to her parents by herself. The engineer could respect that, granted her had never had to worry about that scenario within her own life. The closest thing the blonde had to a parental figure was Dr. Gorin. Not that she was complaining. Not in the slightest.

Erin apparently didn't have a good trip, her parents saying something like this was all just a phase. Like Holtzmann hadn't heard that one before. The engineer rolled her eyes at the text, letting out a puff of air and swiping her finger over her keyboard to compose a response.

_SMS: Dr.Boom: So I'm guessing they are treating this like your haunting huh?_  
_SMS: ErBear <3: Looks like it. _  
_SMS: Dr.Boom: Well if they need physical proof, I can always send them some of those smexy pics of us I have stashed away. ;)_  
_SMS: ErBear <3: you have WHAT?! Jillian Holtzmann, I swear to god if you took pictures..._  
_SMS: Dr.Boom: I'm joking Erin, I only have what you sent me. I promise._  
_SMS: ErBear <3: You better. _  
_SMS: Dr.Boom: I mean... we could always take a few, babygirl. <3_  
_SMS: ErBear <3: You're horrible. _

Holtzmann audibly laughed in the empty lab, wiping her face at the thought of the panic she had just thrown Erin into. Panic was normally a bad thing with the physicist, but she had to tease her a little. Just because she didn't have to flirt incessantly didn't mean she was just going to up and stop. That would just be un-Holtzmann like. 

The conversation continued, the two of them bantering back and forth, Holtzmann trying her best to occupy Erin's mind and time as she waited on her flight to start boarding. it was the least she could do. They had officially been dating for a few months now, and if Holtzmann had proved to be anything to the physicist, it was a distraction.

Then a revelation was thrust upon her as they were texting about ways to blow off steam and their preferred methods. Erin Gilbert had never gone out and partied. 

Holtzmann stared down at her phone, almost certain that Erin had been the type of person to really cut loose in college. I mean, really. That prim and proper librarian style nearly SCREAMED that she was hiding a party girl under that tiny bowtie and pleated skirt. She took a long drink of her redbull as she considered how to reply to this new information. Blue eyes lit up as she started typing.

_SMS: Dr.Boom: Let's go out tonight. When I pick you up. I promise I can wipe away the memory of a shitty visit with one good night._

She was beaming when Erin agreed, even if the older woman seemed hesitant. This sent Holtzmann's mind reeling, plotting and planning out their night. She would definitely show her girlfriend a good time. The engineer would put it upon herself to make up for all those long nights of studying, all those parties Erin was never invited to in school. She had accepted her mission for the night.

\----------

The hours passed with flying colors, the engineer getting a lot of work done as she bobbed to her jams pouring out of the speakers now connected to her laptop. It wasn't her stereo, but it would do until she fixed the bastard. She had mixed up her playlist after her conversation with Erin, wanting to put some more contemporary dancey jams on it to get hyped for her night. 

A small alarm sounded on her phone, telling her to start cleaning up so she could go pick up Erin from the airport. She practically jumped on the firemen's pole, sliding down and heading to the Ecto-1. Holtzmann would always pick up her girl in style. She shot a quick goodbye to the girls and sped off.

At this point, the people of New York knew better than to get in the way of the Ecto-1 when they saw it coming down the street. A detail that Holtzmann greatly enjoyed. The perks of having saved the city if you were to ask her her opinion on the matter. 

She came to a screeching halt outside the terminal, parking in the pickup lane and stepping out of the white and red hearse. A few people approached her, wanting to get pictures with her and the Ghostbuster's main ride. Not that she minded at all, if anything she was proud that her baby was admired. Yes. The Ecto would always be her baby. Abby had thought the blonde was going to have a heart attack when she was told to have the car valeted during the Mayor's Gala. Holtzmann was not a fan of new people touching her things.

So she waited patiently, legs dangling off the side of the Ecto's roof as she watched for a familiar face walking through the sliding doors. Holtzmann began to wave manically when she finally locked eyes with Erin, hopping down from the car and rushing over to scoop up her girlfriend and give her a small twirl, setting her down with a smile.

"Miss me?" She grinned at Erin, letting her hand come up and cup the physicist's jaw, wanting nothing more than to kiss her... but that was Erin's choice. She was the one still getting used to public displays of affection, let alone PDA with another woman. To Holtzmann's surprise, and pleasure, Erin smiled back warmly and leaned in to press a kiss to her lips.

"Always, Jillian. I'm just happy to be off that deathtrap and away from my parents." Erin looked relieved as she addressed the situation, Holtzmann smiling all the while.

"Well, better to be in my hand-crafted deathtrap than one that was probably built in China." Erin rolled her eyes and the engineer wiggled her eyebrows before stooping slightly to take her girlfriend's suitcase for her.

"You're awful and I love you."

"Shut up, baby, I know it!" She shot Erin a wink as they loaded up her bags in the back of the Ecto, Holtzmann noting just how much at ease her girlfriend was the moment she sat in the familiar car... in her familiar seat... with a familiar hand holding her's. 

"C'mon, let's get you home. I have a surprise with your name on it tonight."

\----------

The hours passed and Erin seemed to perk up, Holtzmann having dropped her off in the Ecto before returning it to HQ and taking a cab back to her apartment. When the engineer had finally returned, she was dressed differently, ready for a night out with her girl.

Stained overalls were replaced with surprisingly expensive jeans and shoes, a brightly colored graphic tee with her leather jacket over it. Holtzmann couldn't help but smile at Erin's reaction to her hair down, gather to drape over her right shoulder.

"See something you like, Dr. Gilbert?" She smirked at her girlfriend, adoring how deep she could make Erin blush when she caught her off guard. Holtzmann was met with a swat to her bicep, Erin letting her inside.

The engineer made herself comfortable as Erin excused herself, telling the blonde she would be ready in a few minutes, not that Holtzmann minded... she wasn't in a rush, even if she was thoroughly stoked to start their fun night. Contrary to popular belief, Holtzmann did have the capacity for patience... even if it didn't seem that way in the slightest.

When Erin returned, the blonde was in a stunned silence. She had seen the physicist in plenty of outfits since they had met, including a few fancy ones for the Gala and other official parties... but this... this was new even for the engineer. That black skirt hugged Erin's hips in a way the pleated ones never did. Holtzmann's eyes trailed down, following the black seams of her stockings all the way down to the red heels and back up to settle on the intricate top of black lace.

She decided in that moment that the sleeveless, high collared top, was definitely one of her favorites on the physicist. Holtzmann stood, crossed the space between them as she tried to catch her thoughts, tried to form words. Instead she smiled, eyes still roving over the taller woman's form until they eventually rested on lips, then up to Erin's eyes.

"Am I dead? Because you must be an angel." It was Erin's turn to smirk at the younger woman, and this fact wasn't lost on the engineer as she straightened up a little bit to meet Erin's gaze.

"Really?" She winked at Holtzmann, a hand coming up to toy with her blonde tresses, twirling a strand around her fingers. "Because I thought I looked more like a devil..." Erin was actually smirking at her, she had successfully caused Holtzmann to flush and struggle for breath, and she fucking knew it.

"Then send me to hell, baby." Erin was the one to step forward, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman's shoulders and lean in. But instead of a kiss, Holtzmann received hot breath against her exposed ear, Erin biting down just a little as she threaded her fingers through Holtzmann's hair teasingly.

"Maybe later, now... let's go."


End file.
